The Locked Room
by Vestales
Summary: Fragmentos de la vida de Bucky después de la Civil War, a veces narrados desde su propio punto de vista y a veces desde el de Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Publiqué este pequeño fic en AO3 capítulo a capítulo. Ahora que está terminado, me ha parecido buena idea subirlo también a para que pueda llegar a más gente. Originalmente se llamaba _Something In Between_ , pero fue algo temporal hasta que lograra encontrarle un título más apropiado. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

La primera vez que entra aire en sus pulmones es como volver a nacer. No tiene nada que ver con esa sensación de ahogo cuando te sumerges bajo agua durante un largo tiempo y, al salir de nuevo a la superficie, tus pulmones piden aire a gritos. Más bien es como emerger de una forma mucho más tranquila, calmada, sin la necesidad acuciante de oxígeno, pero aspirando profundamente para hacer recordar al organismo el funcionamiento del aparato respiratorio.

Es como ese tortazo que se les da a los bebés en el culo nada más salir del vientre de sus madres, solo que se trata de una cámara de congelación criogénica en lugar del cuerpo materno, y el tortazo del médico es la vuelta a la realidad en sí misma, la puesta en marcha de su cerebro. Otra vez. Tampoco hay pediatras ni enfermeras. Al abrir los ojos, después de unas cuantas respiraciones más, se encuentra frente a una cara vagamente familiar, y otras tantas completamente desconocidas. Todos van vestidos con batas de laboratorio.

Un hombre joven de tez negra, al que cree haber reconocido de un evento lejano de su vida (¿o quizá no tan lejano?), se le acerca. Al verlo, la imagen de una pantera con garras afiladas se cruza por su mente.

—¿Bucky? Soy T'Challa.

T'Challa. Sí, lo recordaba. Los últimos sucesos que había vivido se agolpaban en su cabeza, aunque algo inconexos: Su inculpación en una masacre en la que no había tenido nada que ver y la persecución que vino después, todo el mundo en su contra, la momentánea vuelta del Soldado de Invierno. Amigos y compañeros enfrentados. Siberia. El odio de Tony Stark. El apoyo de Steve.

Steve.

Miró alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero no estaba allí. Intentó ignorar esa punzada repentina que se había instalado en la entrada de su estómago, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la boca seca.

—Los primeros momentos tras la descongelación pueden ser algo desagradables —dijo T'Challa, prudente. A Bucky no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que seguía sujeto a la cámara—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Los recuerdos comenzaban a tomar forma y cobrar sentido. Se encontraba en Wakanda, bajo la protección del monarca de la nación, escondido en un laboratorio en mitad de la selva. Se había congelado por voluntad propia, consciente del peligro que suponía su existencia.

—¿Saben... saben ya cómo sacarme al soldado de la mente? —preguntó, con voz grave y ronca.

T'Challa hizo una seña a dos científicos, que se acercaron para liberarlo de las ligaduras metálicas que lo retenían dentro de la cámara. Le llevaron también un vaso de agua que no tardó en vaciar.

—Hemos estado trabajando en ello desde que te trajimos aquí —explicó—. Han pasado ocho meses desde entonces. Creemos estar muy cerca de encontrar una solución, pero te necesitamos consciente para hacer pruebas.

Bucky asintió. Le parecía lógico. T'Challa se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a salir de la cámara. Lo condujo hasta una camilla, donde se sentó. El joven rey le acercó otro vaso de agua que no dudó en aceptar, y uno de los científicos le cubrió los hombros desnudos con una manta.

—También hemos estado fabricándote un nuevo brazo. Creo que te gustará —comentó el monarca, con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en la cara—. Mañana te lo enseñaremos. Por ahora será mejor que descanses. En cuanto comprobemos tus constantes vitales podrás ir a la habitación que te hemos preparado —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Bienvenido de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día llegaba a su fin, como bien lo mostraba la puesta de sol de la que era testigo a través de aquellos enormes ventanales que daban al mundo exterior. Se encontraba dentro de la que podía considerarse su habitación, una enorme sala en uno de los pisos superiores de aquel complejo científico en mitad de la selva centroafricana.

Acababa de tener una reunión con los científicos de T'Challa. El propio monarca había estado presente, dejando aparcados por un momento sus deberes como jefe de Estado, ya que tenían que comunicarle algo importante a Bucky.

—Han pasado dos semanas desde te descongelamos —le había dicho la científica que estaba al mando del equipo, una mujer wakandana de unos cuarenta años—. Puede parecer poco tiempo, pero ha sido más que suficiente para averiguar lo que necesitábamos saber. Ya teníamos una teoría sobre la verdadera naturaleza del Soldado de Invierno, y con tu ayuda hemos podido confirmarla.

Lo cierto era que la mayor parte de las sesiones con los científicos se habían basado en entrevistas. Querían saber todo lo que pudiera recordar del entrenamiento al que había sido sometido en Siberia, las torturas que había sufrido, los experimentos médicos que habían llevado a cabo en él, el momento exacto en el que dejó de ser Bucky para convertirse en una marioneta. No había sido hasta los últimos días que habían comenzado a hacer algunos reconocimientos en su cuerpo, como radiografías, escáneres y cosas por el estilo. Bucky casi nunca preguntaba. Se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedían y colaborar en la medida de lo posible.

—Verás —había continuado T'Challa, relevando a la científica. Parecía entusiasmado—. Es posible modelar un determinado comportamiento por medio del sufrimiento y el miedo, pero lo que nos llamó la atención fue el desencadenante de la última vez, cuando aquel hombre que se hizo pasar por psiquiatra recitó aquella lista de palabras en tu presencia.

Bucky sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar aquello. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer de su mente las imágenes de aquel suceso.

—Hemos estudiado la cinta de la cámara de vigilancia que lo grabó todo —siguió explicando—. Tuviste una respuesta mecánica, como si aquel tío hubiese apretado el interruptor de una lámpara para encender la luz, así que comenzamos a barajar la posibilidad de que existiera algo que funcionara como tal dentro de ti.

—¿Un interruptor? —había repetido Bucky, asombrado. Nunca había pensado en el Soldado de Invierno como una personalidad que pudiera "encenderse y apagarse", como si fuera algo ajeno a él. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que formaba parte de sí mismo.

—Un microchip —puntualizó la científica, a la vez que abría el sobre que tenía en la mano y sacaba la radiografía que había en su interior, extendiéndosela.

Bucky la observó. Era su cabeza. En la parte inferior (¿Era aquello el cerebelo? No estaba seguro) se veía un punto de color blanco intenso, resaltando entre las tonalidades más tenues del resto de la imagen. Parecía antinatural.

Había tragado saliva antes de hablar, temiendo la respuesta a la pregunta que había realizado a continuación, aunque su porte firme consiguió no hacer gala de su miedo:

—¿Podrán quitármelo?

El timbre del microondas lo trajó de vuelta al tiempo presente. Dentro de aquella habitación tenía su propia cocina. A veces le llevaban comida ya preparada para asegurarse de que comía de forma decente para recuperar fuerzas después de su letargo, pero le habían proporcionado alimentos para que él mismo cocinara de vez en cuando, con la intención de que fuera probando el nuevo brazo que le habían fabricado al realizar tareas cotidianas, como si aquellas personas tuvieran la certeza de que iba a poder llevar una vida normal algún día. Todo lo que había preparado hasta ahora sabía a rayos, pero aquello tenía más que ver con sus nulas dotes culinarias que con el funcionamiento del brazo artificial.

Su nueva extremidad era muy parecida en forma a la anterior, pero mucho más ligera y extremadamente sensible. Aquella misma mañana habían abierto una ventana en el laboratorio, y había podido sentir en su antebrazo la brisa que entraba a través de ella; si hubiera tenido piel, estaba seguro de que se le habría erizado. Aquello había tenido un efecto extraño en él pero comfortable a la vez, como si su organismo recordara sensaciones experimentadas tiempo atrás que creía haber olvidado.

Tampoco tenía la estrella roja de la Unión Soviética impresa en el hombro.

Había decidido que le gustaba su nuevo brazo.

Estaba apoyado en la encimera, así que se incorporó y sacó el cuenco de sopa que había calentado. En aquel momento no tenía ganas de ponerse a experimentar con la comida. Cogió una cuchara y se sentó en el sofá, dirigiendo la vista de nuevo hacia los ventanales. El sol ya se había ocultado detrás del horizonte tropical, pero aún faltaba un poco para que la noche tiñiera el cielo de negro.

El teléfono móvil que le habían dado al salir de la criogénesis comenzó a vibrar a su lado, interrumpiendo su escueta cena. Sólo había dos personas que conocieran aquel número, y una de ellas era T'Challa, al que acababa de ver hacía tan solo un rato.

Sólo cabía otra posibilidad.

Dejó la sopa olvidada en la mesita que tenía enfrente y cogió el teléfono con su brazo humano. Se quedó mirando la pantalla un segundo antes de pulsar el botón verde y llevarse el aparato a la oreja.

—Steve —dijo, con una voz tenue pero animada, como si al pronunciar aquel nombre cada tarde, cuando lo llamaba, se disipara toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día.

Sus labios se curvaron formando una leve sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo al otro lado de la línea.


	3. Chapter 3

—Te lo devolveremos en cuanto todo esto acabe. Es por precaución, ya lo sabes —le explicó Korede, la jefa de los científicos, mientras el par de ingenieros que habían sido responsables de la fabricación de su nuevo brazo se encontraban inmersos en la tarea de separarlo de su cuerpo. Temporalmente.

Bucky asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa de soslayo, como para hacerle saber que lo comprendía. Puede que en otros tiempos, cuando tan solo era un chaval corriente de Brooklyn, antes de que se alistara en el ejército con la ilusa idea de hacer algo grande por su patria y cubrirse de gloria, antes de que los sucesos que vinieron después de la guerra y la vida en sí misma lo corrompiera... puede que antes de todo eso fuera una persona habladora e incluso bromista. Ahora... bueno, estaba claro que conversar no era la cosa que más le entusiasmaba.

A ese hecho había que sumarle el que se encontrara tremendamente intranquilo, por no decir directamente que estaba acojonado. Estaba a punto de someterse a la prueba que revelaría si todo el trabajo que los científicos que allí trabajaban habían realizado durante los últimos meses había servido para algo.

Durante las semanas anteriores habían descartado totalmente la posibilidad de remover el chip de su cabeza. Estaba demasiado incrustado en el encéfalo, como si de una sanguijuela se tratase, y los científicos no podían asegurar que una hipotética intervención no le acarrearía secuelas importantes. No es que Bucky hubiera puesto reparos si los científicos hubiesen decidido apostar por esta opción al final, pero existía otra sobre la mesa que les había dado más confianza: le abrirían la cabeza y, en lugar de remover el chip, lo dejarían completamente inutilizado en su interior. Era la opción más segura para la integridad de su cuerpo, por supuesto, pero no para alcanzar el éxito; al fin y al cabo, lo que se pretendía lograr era la expulsión del soldado de su mente, y si para ello tenía que correr riesgos mayores... lo haría sin dudarlo.

Se había sometido a dicha operación la semana anterior. Le habían asegurado que todo había ido según lo esperado, pero aún tenía que pasar por una última prueba para comprobar que no había sido en balde. Por eso necesitaban despojarle de su brazo de metal. Si todo se iba al garete y el Soldado de Invierno volvía a aparecer, era mejor que no contara con él.

Sí, estaba jodidamente nervioso y asustado, pero lo estaba disimulando bien. O eso creía, porque la mujer se le quedó mirando con una expresión que parecía cercana a la compasión y le aseguró con una voz que tenía un tinte casi maternal:

—Todo saldrá bien.

Cuando los ingenieros terminaron y dejaron su brazo a buen recaudo, Korede lo acompañó al laboratorio de la planta inferior, donde todo estaba siendo preparado para realizar la prueba de fuego.

La sorpresa que se llevó Bucky cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor lo dejó con la boca entreabierta por unos segundos.

Steve estaba plantado de brazos cruzados en mitad de la sala, hablando animadamente con T'Challa, mientras el personal del laboratorio se movía ágil a su alrededor ultimando los preparativos para la prueba. También se encontraba presente aquel tipo que utilizaba unas alas robóticas para volar (Sam, si no recordaba mal su nombre).

Los tres se giraron rápidamente hacia ellos cuando pusieron un pie en la sala. La cara de Steve pareció iluminarse al posar sus ojos sobre él.

—¡Buck! —exclamó, y empezó a acercarse a él con paso ligero.

Bucky acortó la distancia por su propia cuenta y, cuando al fin se encontraron a medio camino, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Bucky cerró los ojos y afianzó el agarre con la única extremidad superior que tenía. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su cuerpo. A pesar de que su corazón había comenzado a latir a mil por hora, la sorpresiva presencia de su amigo parecía haberlo tranquilizado un poco con respecto a lo que estaba por venir.

Stevie estaba allí, junto a él. Todo iba a ir bien.

Un carraspeo a su lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento e hizo que los dos se separaran.

—¿A mí no me saludas, Robocop? —preguntó Sam, en un tono con el que fingía haberse ofendido.

—Qué hay, aguilucho.

—¿Se supone que eso es un insulto? —resopló, a la vez que enarcaba una ceja. Sin embargo, su sonrisa le quitaba todo el hierro al asunto—. Chico, eso de estar congelado ha hecho que se te atrofie el ingenio.

Bucky no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario y acabó estrechándole la mano. Se sorprendió al escuchar su propia risa, ya que no recordaba la última vez que la había oído emerger de aquella forma, totalmente sincera. Probablemente había sido hacía bastante tiempo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Steve, quien había mantenido su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iba a irse a ningún lado por ahora, de que no le iba a perder de nuevo. Sonreía a la vez que le miraba como si intentara averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente. Quizá estuviese comprobando que de verdad era él. Y lo era, al menos por el momento.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —les preguntó finalmente.

—T'Challa me ha mantenido informado de cómo iba evolucionando tu caso, y me aseguré de estar presente hoy. No quería que pasaras por esto solo —explicó Steve. Su voz era seria, aunque mostró su impecable dentadura en una sonrisa divertida antes de añadir—: Sam ha ofrecido a acompañarme, aunque creo que si ha venido es porque te ha cogido cariño.

—De eso nada —se apresuró a decir el aludido—. He venido porque quería conocer tierras exóticas. Si hubiera sabido que nos iban a traer directos a este edificio me hubiera desentendido completamente.

T'Challa y Korede se acercaron a ellos cuando aún se estaban riendo, como si fueran tres amigos que se habían reencontrado después de mucho tiempo en un contexto completamente cotidiano y normal y se estuvieran contando antiguas batallitas.

—Siento interrumpir, pero ya está todo listo —les dijo el monarca—. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes sabremos si lo hemos logrado.

Bucky volvió a echar un vistazo rápido al laboratorio. Todos los científicos estaban en sus puestos, esperando. Se fijó en un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido al llegar, y es que había algunos soldados wakandanos en diferentes puntos de la sala. Entonces, volvió a mirar a Steve y a Sam. Su presencia también se podía explicar atendiendo a la seguridad, por si las cosas se torcían y tenían que intervenir. Y le pareció bien. Si el Capitán América actuaba dado el caso, no habría nada que temer.

Asintió y cogió aire antes de dirigirse hacia la silla de acero que habían colocado en uno de los extremos de la sala. Estaba fija al suelo y contaba con varias sujeciones para el cuerpo. Se sentó en ella, y dos científicos comenzaron a fijarle a la altura de los tobillos, la cintura y el pecho. También sujetaron su único brazo.

Steve se había colocado a su lado mientras los científicos realizaban su labor, esperando. Cuando éstos terminaron se arrodilló frente a él, intentando transmitirle un último aliento de apoyo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos. Bucky se encontraba de nuevo muy nervioso, y necesitó tragar saliva un par de veces antes de hablar. Su voz emergió temblorosa.

—Si vuelvo a perderme... Si el soldado toma mi lugar...

—Te encontraré —afirmó Steve mirándole a los ojos, sin darle tiempo a terminar. Bucky le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño y asintió.

—No dejes que le haga daño a nadie —consiguió decir esto último con voz algo más de firmeza.

—No vas a hacerle daño a nadie. Tú no —le aseguró su amigo, haciendo hincapié en esas dos últimas palabras a la vez que levantaba el brazo y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Steve se incorporó finalmente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban T'Challa, Sam y Korede, cruzándose de brazos. Él también parecía nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba mucho mejor.

La científica se adelantó un par de pasos para colocarse frente a él.

—Bucky, ahora voy a pronunciar aquella lista de palabras que los soviéticos utilizaron para completar el entrenamiento del Soldado de Invierno y que lo trajeron de vuelta la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? En el caso de que éste volviera, no tendría por qué ocurrir nada: No le daremos ninguna orden que implique atacar —hizo una pausa para comprobar que lo había entendido—. Avísame cuando estés listo.

* * *

Steve observo cómo su amigo asentía, dando permiso a la mujer para proceder. Ésta cogió aire antes de empezar.

— _Desire, rusted, seventeen._ *

Bucky pareció encogerse en la silla a la vez que apretaba el puño, cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante. Los mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su rostro quedaron en el aire.

El corazón de Steve parecía un caballo galopante sobre un prado.

— _Dawn, stove, nine._

Bucky estaba inmóvil, pero seguía en completa tensión. Dios, que aquello acabara pronto.

— _Kind-hearted, homecoming, one, alone._

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la sala. Steve no alcanzaba a oír siquiera las respiraciones de todos los que estaban allí presentes, que esperaban expectantes a que la científica pronunciara la última palabra.

Se dio cuenta de que él mismo no estaba respirando.

— _Freight car._

Ya estaba.

La mujer bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el papel con la lista y dio un paso al frente.

Tanto Steve como Sam se tensaron más de lo que ya estaban, preparados por si tenían que intervenir.

—¿Bucky? —tanteó ella. Si sentía miedo, sabía ocultarlo muy bien—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre completo?

Bucky —Steve rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que fuera Bucky— relajó su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos más en alzar la cabeza, pero finalmente lo hizo, y los miró a todos con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada estaba cargada de cansancio.

—Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes —dijo, por fin, con una voz llena de seguridad—. Pero ni se os ocurra llamarme así. Soy Bucky.

* * *

*No he encontrado la lista de palabras en español, así que las he puesto en inglés (de hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que estas sean las que se pronuncian en la película). Cuando vuelva a ver _Civil War_ las comprobaré.


	4. Chapter 4

Observar el mundo en el que vivía se había convertido en una de sus aficiones preferidas. No es que en esas últimas semanas hubiera podido ver mucho más allá de lo que le permitían los ventanales de cristal del complejo científico ubicado en plena selva de Wakanda, pero durante el tiempo en el que había estado huyendo y escondiéndose sin saber muy bien de qué o de quién, cruzando fronteras entre naciones escondido en vagones de tren o haciendo largas jornadas a pie de ciudad en ciudad (siempre grandes, donde podía camuflarse mejor), había tenido tiempo suficiente de observar todo aquello que le rodeaba, desde los paisajes cambiantes que se iba encontrando hasta el comportamiento de las personas que conformaban las culturas que se cruzaba en el camino. Entonces no había estado completamente seguro de por qué le fascinaba todo aquello, pero ahora creía que esa práctica le había ayudado a comprenderse mejor a sí mismo: a la marioneta que había dejado de ser y al hombre que había sido antes de que le jodieran la mente.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le gustaba mirar era el cielo. Estaba seguro de que aquella sucesión de tonos que se mezclaban a lo largo del día, desde amanecer hasta el anochecer, se había dado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Por ello, cada vez que se sentaba al lado de la ventana en algún piso desalojado en el que había logrado colarse y miraba hacia al cielo sin prestar atención a nada más, casi podía sentir que viajaba atrás en el tiempo y el espacio y volvía a ser un chaval normal de Brooklyn.

No obstante, ahora contemplaba el inicio de un nuevo día a través de la ventana de un avión del siglo XXI y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba quedarse a vivir en el momento presente. La razón estaba clara: Ya no estaba solo.

Habían salido de Wakanda dos días después del último experimento, aquel que había confirmado el éxito en la eliminación del soldado de invierno. Por mucho que T'Challa les había asegurado que estaban invitados a pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran allí, Steve reclinó amablemente su oferta. Después de todo lo que el monarca había hecho por ellos, Bucky entendía que no quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad.

Comprar billetes de avión para aerolíneas convencionales no había sido una opción viable. Bucky ni siquiera tenía documentación y, aunque la tuviera, sería considerado fugitivo, al igual que Steve y Sam. Según le había contado Steve en su primera conversación telefónica después de que saliera de la criogenesis, habían encarcelado a todos los que se habían puesto del lado del Capitán América en su lucha por defender la inocencia de su mejor amigo, aunque finalmente había conseguido colarse y sacarlos de la prisión de máxima seguridad donde los retenían. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fueran considerados enemigos a ojos de medio mundo y tuvieran que vivir escondidos a partir de ahora. Steve no había vuelto a tocar el tema, probablemente porque quería evitar que se sintiera culpable; la verdad es que esa tácnica no había dado muy buenos resultados, aunque lo apreciaba.

La vía elegida para cruzar el Atlántico había sido precisamente la utilizada por Steve y Sam días atrás para ir a Wakanda: el avión privado del rey de aquella nación. Y, dado que el capitán no quería demorar el viaje por mucho tiempo, habían embarcado la noche anterior rumbo a Washington.

Apartó los ojos del horizonte rosáceo y echó un vistazo a Steve, que aún dormía en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Cuando Bucky se había despertado lo había encontrado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro de metal. Por mucho que le reconfortara sentir su respiración profunda cerca de él, imaginaba lo incómodo que debía de ser utilizarlo como almohada, así que le había apartado con delicadeza para que se apoyara contra el respaldo del sillón. Al ver su rostro sereno y relajado, con la luz de la mañana iluminándole, estaba seguro de que nada perturbaba su sueño a pesar del panorama reinante. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia, pero también de alivio.

Suspiró y colocó mejor la manta que arropaba a su amigo, aunque la temperatura dentro de aquel cubículo parecía la adecuada. Entonces escuchó una risa entrecortada, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para echarle un vistazo a Sam, que estaba sentado en el asiento del lado izquierdo del avión. Ya estaba despierto cuando él había abierto los ojos, y lo había encontrado con la vista fija en una especie de ordenador plano y sin teclas, con auriculares en los oídos y tapándose la boca de vez en cuando para ahogar alguna carcajada. Seguía en el mismo plan que antes. Bucky se preguntaba qué le haría tanta gracia.

Miró hacia abajo y se agachó para alcanzar la mochila que tenía entre los pies. De ella sacó la libreta y el bolígrafo que le había pedido a T'Challa al salir de la criogénesis. Abrió la libreta por la última página que había escrito, apoyó el boli sobre la siguiente página en blanco y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran. No tenía intención de poner en orden sus ideas, sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo, no había llegado al final de la página cuando escuchó la voz de Steve, pastosa y tranquila, fruto del adormilamiento.

—He guardado todas las libretas que llevabas contigo cuando te encontré. Fue lo único que cogiste de aquel piso cuando tuvimos que huir a toda prisa —hizo una pausa y se tapó la boca para bostezar—. Pensé que serían importantes para ti.

—Gracias —contestó, sincero. Después de unos segundos, no pudo evitar preguntar:— ¿Las has leído?

—No —respondió, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con las manos para desperezarse—, aunque me he sentido tentado más de una vez.

Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en los labios de Bucky, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a centrar su atención en la libreta que tenía entre las manos. Terminó de escribir la frase que había dejado a medias y la cerró antes de volver a guardarla en la mochila.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué escribes en ellas?

Bucky apoyó la espalda en el asiento y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana. Ahora el rojo rosáceo se había trasformado en naranja, y la luz del cielo se reflejaba en el agua del océano. No estaba seguro de cómo contestar a aquello, pero Steve esperó paciente a que encontrara las palabras más adecuadas para expresarse. A veces escribía fragmentos inconexos de recuerdos o imágenes que cruzaban por su mente y no tenía claro si eran reales o fruto de su imaginación. Otras veces eran simples relatos de lo que había hecho a lo largo del día, de lo que había aprendido. Y, en ocasiones, también dibujaba las cosas que no sabía –ni quería– poner por escrito, aquellas que le dolía recordar pero que era necesario que tuviera presente: las acciones cometidas por el soldado de invierno.

—Cualquier cosa que me acerque a la persona que era antes de caer al vacío —respondió finalmente, volviendo a mirar a su amigo. Éste mantenía toda su atención en él. Creyó vislumbrar algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos azules. Y a culpabilidad. Supo que estaba rememorando el momento en el que se soltó de aquel tren en marcha y se perdió en el abismo helado. No le gustaba esa mirada, así que giró la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el horizonte. Pronto, el naranja dejaría paso al dorado.

Escucharon a Sam soltar una carcajada mucho más fuerte que las anteriores. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le mantenía tan pegado a esa pantalla, debía de ser la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Steve suspiró, acercó una mano al rostro de Bucky y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Su melena había superado ya la altura de los hombros.

—Lo primero que haré cuando pisemos tierra es llevarte a un peluquero. Con estas pintas pareces la estrella de uno de esos grupos de emheavy metal/em que la gente escucha tanto ahora.

Aquella broma consiguió hacerle sonreir. Sin embargo, esas palabras tan inocentes también le hicieron pensar en el futuro más cercano. En la incertidumbre y el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —no hizo falta especificar nada porque Steve supo perfectamente a qué se refería.

—He dado con un piso en el que podremos vivir hasta que encontremos el modo de limpiar nuestros nombres. Nos han congelado a todos las cuentas del banco, pero tenía guardado algo de dinero para emergencias y podremos pagarle a la dueña en metálico —hizo una pausa y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara—. Además, ella dice que su padre también luchó contra la Alemania nazi y ha crecido teniéndonos como referentes de honor y justicia, que no cree nada de lo que se dice de nosotros. No nos delatará.

Bucky asintió. Puede que no fuese el mejor plan del mundo, pero era algo por lo que empezar.

Steve colocó la mano sobre la suya, la artificial, y pudo notar su piel cálida contra el frío metal del dorso. Entonces, Bucky giró la palma para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y alzó la vista. La compasión y culpabilidad en la mirada de su amigo habían dejado paso a algo parecido al optimismo.

—Todo irá bien siempre que nos tengamos el uno al otro.

* * *

Lo que Sam está usando es, obviamente, una tablet, y lo imagino viendo una serie del estilo de _Parks & Recreation_, pero podéis echarle imaginación y reemplazarlo por cualquier otro programa parecido.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —anunció Steve una vez que Bucky y él habían depositado las bolsas de la compra en el suelo y cerraron la puerta del apartamento tras ellos. Él mismo se aseguró de cerrar con llave y colgarla en el clavo que sobresalía de la pared. No es que aquella medida fuese a ser de mucha ayuda si venían a buscarlos, pero de alguna forma le hacía sentirse más seguro. Como cuando de niño se tapaba con la sábana hasta el cuello pensando que así los monstruos nocturnos no podrían hacerle ningún daño.

pNo recibieron respuesta de ningún tipo, así que Steve recorrió el pasillo hasta el pequeño dormitorio situado al fondo y encontró a Sam tirado en la cama junto a una caja de pizza familiar ya vacía, con los auriculares en las orejas y la vista fija en su iPad. Ver películas y series había pasado a ser su pasatiempo preferido desde que se habían convertido en enemigos públicos y exponerse en la calle era arriesgado. Suponía que era la mejor forma que su amigo había encontrado de evadirse de la realidad.

pCuando éste le vio por fin, parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pegó un brinco que le hizo incorporarse en la cama y quitarse ambos auriculares de un tirón. Steve no pudo evitar reirse.

—Joder, ¿pretendes matarme del susto?

—Lo siento. Venía a preguntarte si querías cenar con nosotros, pero ya veo que te has pegado un festín por tu cuenta —le dijo, señalando la caja de pizza con un gesto de cabeza.

—Y tanto. Me estaba asfixiando entre estas cuadro paredes y he salido a correr después de que os fuerais. Al volver he comprado una pizza en el restaurante italiano que hay a un par de manzanas de aquí —explicó—. Tío, creo que es lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo.

—No lo digas muy alto o Bucky te dejará morir de hambre —bromeó Steve, aunque le entendía. Por muy peligroso que fuera, salir de vez en cuando era necesario para no acabar volviéndose locos allí dentro—. Bueno, vamos a preparar algo y nos subiremos a comer a la azotea. Vente después un rato si te apetece.

En la cocina, Bucky ya se había puesto el delantal y seleccionaba los ingredientes que iba a necesitar de entre todos los alimentos que acababan de comprar en el mercado.

—¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a preparar? —le preguntó, acercándose a él y revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo. Se lo había cortado él mismo con unas tijeras que había encontrado en el apartamento, por lo que los mechones habían quedado bastante desiguales, dándole un aire desenfadado que, junto a su mandíbula afeitada, lo habían hecho rejuvenecer. Steve había intentado emparejarlos un poco, pero no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer. Y lo cierto es que tampoco importaba; al fin y al cabo, era una medida para cambiar de aspecto, no importaba cómo. Él mismo se había dejado barba, causando el efecto contrario: parecía que le habían caído varios años encima.

—Fajitas de pollo —contestó—. He visto la receta en un programa de cocina esta mañana.

Si Sam se había aficionado al cine y la televisión, Bucky lo había hecho con la cocina. Sin embargo, si bien el primero lo hacía por tener algo con lo que matar las horas, Steve tenía la sensación de que Bucky se esforzaba por ser útil. Pero no iba a comentarle nada al respecto, primero porque bastante difícil era ya encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse durante su "confinamiento", y segundo porque parecía que concentrarse en aquella actividad le ayudaba a ahuyentar los fantasmas de su pasado./p

—Suena bien —comentó—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Coge la tabla y trocea una cebolla, un tomate y unas hojas de lechuga —le indicó—. Yo me encargo del resto.

Cocinaron en silencio al son de la música jazz procedente de un programa de radio. Cuando la cena estuvo lista sobre los platos, cogieron unas servilletas y una botella de agua y subieron a la azotea del edificio, desde donde aún podían ver el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Se trataba de un edificio de ocho plantas bastante antiguo localizado en el céntrico barrio de Capitol Hill, y su entrada se encontraba en una callejuela estrecha situada entre una librería y un bar irlandés. Sólo quedaban algunas personas viviendo en él, en su mayoría ancianos. Al parecer, una constructora andaba detrás del edificio y casi todos los propietarios habían acabado dando su brazo a torcer; sólo habían resistido aquellos que consideraban que el tiempo de vida que les quedaba no iba a ser el suficiente para acostumbrarse a un nuevo hogar.

Se sentaron en el sofá que ellos mismos habían colocado allí días atrás, cuando habían descubierto aquel espacio al aire libre que podían disfrutar de forma segura. Los edificios de alrededor eran un poco más bajos y les permitían observar algunas zonas de la ciudad. Incluso eran capaces de ver una fracción de la cúpula del Capitolio, oculta parcialmente por un edificio más alto. El cielo era naranja y rosa allí por donde se estaba escondiendo el sol, mientras que en el lado contrario se iba tiñiendo de un azul cada vez más oscuro.

Comieron escuchando la bocina de los coches y la música procedente de los bares cada vez más concurridos. De vez en cuando también escuchaban la sirena de alguna ambulancia o de un coche de policía a lo lejos.

Era en aquel momento del día cuando Steve más se acordaba de sus compañeros. Se preguntaba si ellos también lograban hallar algún momento de tranquilidad en ese estado de alerta permanente.

Había podido hablar con Natasha el día anterior por teléfono. Wanda y ella estaban con Clint en la granja de su familia. Parecía que esconderse en el lugar donde menos esperaban que se ocultaran estaba dando resultado. A fin de cuentas, él mismo se encontraba en el centro de la capital de los Estados Unidos y aún no habían dado con él. No lo llamaban Capitán América por salir huyendo del país por cuyos valores tanto había luchado, especialmente por la libertad de sus residentes.

—¿En qué piensas? Casi no has probado bocado.

La pregunta de Bucky le sacó de sus pensamientos. No le pasó desapercibida la nota de preocupación en su voz.

—Perdona. Estaba pensando en los demás.

Bucky asintió, comprensivo.

—Hablaste ayer con ellos. Estarán bien, no te preocupes —le aseguró, dándole un último bocado a su fajita y bebiendo un buen trago de la botella de agua.

Parecía estar de buen humor aquel día. Sin duda, salir al mercado le había sentado bien. De hecho, había sido él quien se había encargado de hablar con los vendedores de los puestos, en su mayoría granjeros que vendían sus propios productos ecológicos. En sus primeras salidas a la calle había estado un poco tenso, pero cada vez parecía más tranquilo al verse rodeado de gente, como si por fin le hubiera quedado claro que ya no suponía ningún peligro para ellos. Siempre intentaban salir por lugares concurridos; paradójicamente, la gente se fijaba menos en los demás y podían camuflarse entre el gentío.

Pero Bucky también tenía sus malos momentos. Había días en los que se comunicaba sólo con monosílabos y un aura taciturna lo envolvía por completo. Otros días se negaba a salir de la cama y lo único que Steve podía hacer era tumbarse a su lado, abrazarlo y convencerlo para que comiera algo mientras iba rememorando recuerdos de la juventud de ambos; con ello, a veces lograba levantarle el ánimo y que finalizara la historia por él, pues su amigo afirmaba que "eso no fue así, ni de broma". En otras ocasiones, Bucky sencillamente le decía de forma cortante que lo dejara en paz.

Pero, poco a poco, los días buenos habían acabado siendo más numerosos que los malos. Poco a poco, su Bucky había ido emergiendo con más frecuencia. Poco a poco, había recuperado a su mejor amigo, su compañero, su familia. Sabía que nunca volvería a ser el que era pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién seguía siendo la misma persona a lo largo de toda su vida?

Se sentía mal por pensarlo, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta los daños colaterales, pero todo había merecido la pena con tal de traerle de vuelta.

—Aún no me has hablado de aquella chica rubia a la que besaste, la que recuperó vuestras cosas. ¿Quién era?

Aquella pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido, pero la forma en que la formuló parecía dejar claro que quería echarse unas risas a su costa. Bucky se sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera un par de ciruelas de las que habían comprado aquella misma tarde y le pegó un mordisco a una de ellas mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Sharon? Es... Bueno, es una agente —Steve intentó ignorar el calor que se había instalado en sus mejillas—. La mandaron a protegerme sin que supiera nada y se convirtió en mi vecina. Se hacía pasar por enfermera.

—Una agente —repitió Bucky. Aquello le divertía—. ¿Como Peggy Carter? Veo que tus gustos te han encasillado. Incluso diría que la chica se parece un poco a ella.

La mención a Peggy hizo que sintiera un pellizgo repentino en la entrada de su estómago. Miró hacia abajo, a la cena sin finalizar sobre el plato que sostenía en sus piernas.

—Es su sobrina.

La pausa que vino a continuación le pareció demasiado larga.

—Vaya —exclamó finalmente su amigo. Solo que no había sido una exclamación realmente, pues se había acercado más a un susurro. Puede que pensar en aquello le hubiera hecho ser aún más consciente del paso del tiempo, de lo descontextualizados que estaban, de que deberían ser unos ancianos acercándose a la tumba y no unos tíos en la flor de la vida. En cualquier caso, parecía que ya no tenía ganas de bromear—. ¿Vas a buscarla?

—Me gustaría asegurarme de que está bien, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Ya tendrá bastantes problemas por mi culpa —suspiró—. Además, tampoco íbamos a llegar a ningún lado.

—Bueno, ya se normalizarán las cosas —sentenció Bucky, aunque Steve no estaba muy seguro de que su amigo hubiera entendido a qué se refería. A continuación, éste le quitó el plato de encima para colocarlo en el suelo junto al suyo y se tumbó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Después, cerró los ojos y empezó a comerse la segunda ciruela.

El sol se había ocultado ya por completo y la ciudad había comenzado a iluminarse con la luz de las farolas de la calle, de los coches, de los bares y restaurantes, y de las casas particulares. Si Steve se esforzaba, podía ver a algunas familias cenando a través de las ventanas de los edificios más cercanos. Pero no era eso lo que robaba su atención. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con la vista fija en el rostro tranquilo de Bucky. Debería decirle que era mejor que bajaran ya, que se iba a quedar dormido así, pero la verdad es que a él también le apetecía quedarse donde estaban. Hacía muy buena temperatura a esas horas de la noche y la brisa primaveral que les llegaba a esa altura era reconfortante.

Steve empezó a acariciarle el rostro y el pelo con la punta de los dedos. Primero la frente y las cejas; luego, los pómulos y la barbilla. Los dedos de la otra mano estaban enterrados en sus cabellos y masajeaban su cabeza. La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Bucky era una mímesis perfecta de la suya.

Podían esperar un poco más.


	6. Chapter 6

El sueño de Steve era muy ligero últimamente, sobre todo desde que había llegado el verano y la calor se sumaba a los problemas que rondaban su mente y le impedían descansar. Por ello, un leve temblor del colchón sobre el que dormía consiguió despertarlo.

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que aún era noche cerrada. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche, que marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. La ventana de la habitación no tenía persianas, así que la luz de la luna entraba a través de ella, posibilitando la visión dentro de aquella penumbra.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bucky, que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada, concentrado en el cuaderno que tenía apoyado en las piernas. Sostenía un lápiz en la mano y lo deslizaba sobre el papel con movimientos rápidos, nerviosos. Steve pudo adivinar que no estaba escribiendo sino dibujando.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó sin levantar mucho la voz.

Por toda respuesta, su compañero giró la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible para mirarlo a través del rabillo del ojo. Segundos después, devolvió su atención a la tarea que estaba realizando.

Comenzando a preocuparse, Steve se incorporó para sentarse también. Bucky tenía la mano de metal abierta sobre la hoja, tapando parcialmente lo que fuera que estaba dibujando. No quería interrumpirlo, así que esperó. Cinco minutos después, el lápiz se detuvo y Bucky apartó la mano. Sin embargo, seguía sin poder distinguir los trazados con nitidez.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Bucky le tendió el cuaderno sin mirarlo, ni a él ni a su obra recién terminada. Ahora mantenía la vista fija en la pared del fondo del habitáculo. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, Steve lo observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.

Se trataba de una especie de cómic, un episodio contado a través de cuatro viñetas. Pero no contenía bocadillos con diálogos. Sólo había dibujos, realizados con líneas toscas en algunas partes y con trazos muy cuidados en otras. En la primera viñeta, dos cuerpos inertes yacían sobre el suelo y un tercer individuo de menor tamaño los contemplaba. En la siguiente se podía ver de cerca a aquel individuo (pudo adivinar que se trataba de una niña pequeña por las dos coletitas que recogían su pelo y el oso de peluche que agarraba en la mano), y los detalles de su rostro lo dejaron impresionado: a través de sus ojos pudo adivinar el miedo y la incomprensión de aquella niña que observaba esos cuerpos sin vida. En la tercera viñeta, esa misma niña dirigía su vista al frente, abrazando el osito fuertemente contra su pecho mientras miraba con un temor indescriptible al ejecutor de aquellas muertes que, sin embargo, no llegaba a aparecer en ningún momento: el lector –el dibujante– se convertía en el autor de los asesinatos. Finalmente, en la última viñeta, la niña yacía junto a los cuerpos de los dos adultos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero ya no mostraban el más mínimo atisbo de vida. La sangre manaba allí por donde la bala había entrado en su cabeza.

Steve no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. No podía apartar la mirada de la última viñeta.

Al cabo de un tiempo que le parecieron horas, consiguió cerrar el cuaderno, colocarlo sobre la mesita y dirigir toda su atención a Bucky. Éste seguía con la mirada perdida, y su respiración era entrecortada. Supo que tenía esa última imagen grabada en la mente, de una forma que ni él mismo podría llegar a entender nunca.

—Buck, ha sido una pesadilla —le dijo, en un intento inútil de convencerlo. Los dos sabían perfectamente que _no se trataba simplemente_ de un mal sueño que nos desvela y del cual nos podemos desprender para seguir durmiendo con la conciencia tranquila.

Bucky no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cambiaba de posición. No se movía.

Steve se acercó más a él y apoyó la mano en su espalda. La tela de la camiseta que usaba para dormir se pegaba a su piel por el sudor. Los mechones irregulares de su pelo estaban mojados y se le pegaban al cuello y la frente.

—Bucky... La persona que hizo esto no eras tú, ¿entiendes? No eras tú —repitió, poniendo énfasis en esas tres últimas palabras—. Esa persona ya no existe. No va a volver.

Bucky lo miró por fin, y la furia que manaba de su rostro lo pilló desprevenido. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se colocó justo en la esquina de la habitación donde había tenido la mirada perdida minutos atrás.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! ¡DÉJALO DE UNA VEZ, JODER! ¡YO LO HICE, YO APRETÉ EL GATILLO! ¡YO, CON ESTAS MANOS! ¡AL IGUAL QUE MATÉ A LOS PADRES DE STARK Y A OTRAS PERSONAS QUE NO LOGRO RECORDAR!

Steve se había quedado inmóvil en la cama presenciando aquel estallido. Su amigo había dejado de gritar, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada que pudiera enfurecerlo más y empeorar la situación. Ni siquiera confiaba en que los latidos galopantes de su corazón, que seguramente se podían escuchar en kilómetros a la redonda, no le harían explotar de nuevo.

La tensión que había en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Oyeron dos golpes en la puerta. Sam entró sin esperar contestación por su parte.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó. Le echó un vistazo a Steve y luego buscó con la mirada a Bucky. Cuando lo encontró, de pie en aquella esquina, no apartó la mirada de él. Parecía preparado para intervenir si era necesario.

—No te preocupes, todo está en orden. Vuelve a la cama.

No parecía convencido, pero asintió.

—Avisadme si me necesitáis —dijo antes de echarle un último vistazo a Bucky y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Una vez que volvieron a estar solos y la habitación se quedó en silencio, Steve contó hasta diez en voz baja y se levantó. Caminó con pasos lentos hacia su amigo. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le colocó la mano en el hombro. Bucky mantenía la vista fija en el suelo pero, al cabo de unos segundos, por fin se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Parecía más tranquilo.

Cuando habló, su voz era un susurro. Parecía avergonzado.

—Siento haberte gritado, Stevie.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró éste en el mismo tono—. Ven aquí.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Bucky le devolvió el gesto, aferrándose a él. No se apresuraron en soltarse.

—Anda, ve a darte una ducha —le sugirió el rubio finalmente—. Yo cambiaré las sábanas.

—Dúchate conmigo —le pidió. Y aquella petición podría haber sido incómoda si no fuese porque era algo que habían hecho miles de veces durante su niñez y adolescencia, cuando pasaban la noche en casa de uno u otro y el agua caliente era un bien preciado que sus familias no se podían permitir malgastar. También habían compartido algunos baños ya entrados en la edad adulta, después de que la madre de Steve falleciera y Bucky tuviera que acompañarlo día y noche durante aquellas primeras semanas de luto para asegurarse de que su amigo se alimentaba y aseaba regularmente. Por ello, ni esa petición le resultó extraña ni le costó aceptarla.

El baño era el habitáculo más pequeño de toda la casa, una casa que ya era diminuta de por sí. La bombilla solitaria que lo iluminaba era de baja potencia y parpadeaba frecuentemente, amenazando con fundirse en cualquier momento. Encendieron un par de velas y las pusieron sobre el lavabo por si acaso.

Por suerte, la ducha era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que dos personas de su tamaño entraran cómodamente. Una vez dentro, Bucky deslizó la mampara para cerrarla y Steve encendió el grifo, desenroscando la llave del agua caliente y de la fría hasta dar con una temperatura adecuada, lo cual les costó alguna que otra quemadura.

Bucky volvió a abrazarse a Steve, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, dejando que el agua cayera sobre sus cabezas y borrara todo rastro de tensión por lo ocurrido. Rogers le colocó una mano en la cintura mientras recorría su espalda con la otra, intentando reconfortarle.

Seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella niña sin vida, y se preguntaba cuántas imágenes como aquella tendría su amigo almacenadas en la mente. Lo cierto es que prefería no saberlo.

Le abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Recuerdas aquel viaje que hicimos a la playa con tus padres cuando cumpliste doce años? —le preguntó Steve—. Pisé un erizo cuando caminábamos por unas piedras buscando cangrejos y no pude andar en una semana.

Bucky se separó un poco para mirarlo. Su sonrisa le confirmó que se acordaba perfectamente.

—Se te puso el pie hinchado como un globo.

—Y estaba muerto de miedo porque me dijiste que a lo mejor me lo tenían que amputar. Todavía recuerdo las risas del médico y la enfermera cuando se lo pregunté.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Es verdad. No sé cómo pudiste seguir siendo mi amigo después de aquello.

—Porque al cabo de unos días me regalaste un collar que habías hecho con las caracolas que recogiste.

Buck lo miraba ahora con curiosidad. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si intentara descifrar un problema de matemáticas.

—No me acordaba de eso —confesó.

—Yo sí.

El agua templada seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos. Bucky no apartaba la vista de él, y Steve pudo ver gratitud en sus ojos, algo enrojecidos por el episodio que había tenido lugar hacía un rato. También se fijó en sus labios, ligeramente separados y húmedos por el agua.

Sus caras sólo estaban separadas por unos centímetros.

Rogers alzó la mano y la colocó en la nuca de su amigo para atraerlo hacia sí. Pudo ver cómo éste cerraba los ojos un segundo antes que él, y en ese preciso instante fue consciente de las cosquillas que estaba empezando a sentir en el estómago.

Primero le besó el labio inferior, deteniéndose en él unos instantes antes de pasar al superior. Lo besó con paciencia, sin prisas y dedicándole especial atención, como si entre sus manos tuviera algo frágil que había que mimar con cuidado. Entonces, Bucky atrapó el labio inferior de Steve con los dientes sin hacer fuerza para acariciarlo con la punta de la lengua, y éste abrió más la boca para profundizar el beso. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sintió un temblor recorrer todo su sistema nervioso. Sin embargo, ese temblor, mezcla de placer y de anticipación, fue interrumpido por el torrente de agua fría que comenzó a salir de la alcachofa de la ducha.

Se separaron y, a pesar de que su corazón latía a toda velocidad al empezar a ser consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de no estar seguro de poder coordinar bien sus movimientos, Steve se apresuró a cerrar la llave del agua fría y darle más potencia a la caliente. No tardó en conseguir de nuevo una temperatura adecuada, pero debían darse prisa si querían ducharse antes de que se acabara el butano.

Miró a Bucky, sintiendo que todo su rostro enrojecía.

—Lo siento, yo sólo...

Pero no pudo terminar de inventar una excusa para explicarse, porque Bucky volvió a estampar sus labios contra los suyos. No obstante, segundos después escuchó un "click" y notó algo que caía sobre su pelo y se deslizaba por sus hombros. Se apartó y se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo: distraerlo para vaciar todo el contenido del bote de champú encima de él.

—¡Buck!

Éste empezó a reirse a la vez que frotaba las manos contra su cabeza. Segundos después, el diminuto cuadrilátero que era la ducha se encontraba lleno de espuma y todo nerviosismo desaparecido entre risas y juegos. Volvían a tener doce años, habían iniciado una guerra de nieve y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando volvieron a la habitación.

Cambiaron las sábanas en silencio y se tumbaron en la cama. Bucky colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Steve y cerró los ojos.

Seguía pensando en la niña. No sabía quien era. Su mirada asustada se le había aparecido en sueños, como en un recuerdo repentino, y tuvo que apresurarse para dibujarlo en cuanto se despertó. No podía permitirse olvidarla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Lo cierto era que pocas veces tenía idea de quiénes eran las personas a las que mataba a sangre fría. Pero las órdenes que le daban al soldado de invierno siempre habían sido claras: no podían quedar testigos de sus actos.

Como si pudiera adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, Steve comenzó a hablar a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo.

—Una vez escuché que las personas estamos hechas de aquello que hemos experimentado a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero que lo que determina el tipo de persona que somos es aquello que pensamos acerca de lo que hemos vivido.

Bucky se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Dónde has escuchado eso? —le preguntó finalmente.

—En los comentarios del guionista de una serie de televisión que me recomendó Sam.

Bucky se rio, pero siguió dándole vueltas a esas palabras y a lo que significaban.

—Ya me la enseñarás.

El sol iluminaba la estancia a través de las cortinas, y el ruido del tráfico empezaba a sonar con más nitidez conforme pasaban los minutos. Los habitantes de aquella ciudad se preparaban para iniciar su día y ellos sólo podían esconderse.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo en silencio y sin moverse que Bucky creyó que Steve se había quedado dormido, pero su voz le llegó completamente clara, sin rastro de sueño:

—Quizá deberíamos volver a Brooklyn. Ver cómo ha cambiado todo y buscar un apartamento donde vivir una temporada. ¿Qué te parece?

Bucky se incorporó sobre el codo para mirarle.

—Que a Stark le será más fácil encontrarnos allí.

Steve suspiró ante aquella mención.

—Estoy seguro de que Tony ya sabe dónde estamos. Es sólo una sospecha, pero...

Bucky frunció el ceño. No lo entendía.

—¿Y por qué no nos ha delatado?

—No lo sé —respondió.

Pero pudo ver en sus ojos esperanza. Esperanza porque su sed de venganza hubiera amainado. Esperanza por convencer a aquella persona junto a la cual había luchado codo con codo frente a enemigos comunes de que Bucky no tenía la culpa de todas las cosas horribles que le habían obligado a hacer, de que era una víctima más de Hydra. Si podía convencer al hombre que hasta hace poco había considerado como un buen amigo, podría convencer al resto del país no sólo de su inocencia, sino también para que les dejaran seguir actuando a su libre albedrío.

Se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz.

—Pues habrá que hacer las maletas.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis el último capítulo. Me ha costado bastante escribirlo y no estoy segura de que haya logrado transmitir exactamente lo que quería, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Es la primera vez que escribo M/M (y la primera vez que escribo una historia después de bastante tiempo), así que intentad no ser muy duros conmigo.

La serie de la que habla Steve es _True Detective_. En los comentarios del tercer capítulo de la primera temporada, titulado **_The Locked Room_** , Nic Pizzolatto dice lo siguiente: _"Your life is what you experience and, more than that, is what you think of what you've experienced. And all that takes place inside your head and your head is a locked room. No one will ever walk in this head and live in this room and see the things that person did."_ Esas palabras que me quedaron grabadas en la mente y quise incluirlas de alguna manera en este fic ya que me parecieron apropiadas.


End file.
